What Did We Get Ourselves Into!
by AngeGardenvoir
Summary: Help Needed for the summary...But please Read and Review!
1. Encounter

**I have no idea, where the idea of this fic came from…but I wrote it as soon as it did.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow...so many tall trees…this kinda looks like Sheri's experimental bonsai greenhouse…only bigger…" A girl said staring with awe at the huge trees of the rainforest. She was still "ooh-ing" and "ahh-ing" and walking at the same time when she bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Cant you ever concentrate on anything? Why the hell did I get stuck with you? Moron." Said the thing she had bumped into. It was another girl.

"Aww…why are you always so serious Clingy? The boss told us to take this as a vacation. So chill babe." The girl said, getting up and putting her arms behind her head.

"Would you stop giving us nicknames?!" the girl now named Clingy, yelled annoyed

"Aww…common, you know you like it." She said batting her eyelashes.

"ARG!!! YOUR GONNA DRIVE ME INSANE ARIEL!!!" Clingy said starting to run away.

"CLINGY!!!!!!COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!" Ariel yelled dramatically running after her. But both of them stopped as they felt the earth shake.

"Dude…is this place supposed to have earthquakes?" Ariel asked, now completely alert, and ready for anything.

"Yes, it is possible…but I don't think that was a quake…"

"Then-" She was cut of by another quake.

"OH MINICONNN!!!!!!!!!COMMOUT COMMOUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE!!!!!!!!" The loud psychotic voice ended with a crazy-maniac-like laugher.

"Shut up and GET BACK TO WORK CYCLONUS" boomed another voice.

"Minicons?" Ariel asked, crouching behind a tree.

"Species…of transformers…but they are from Cybertron…how'd they get here?" Clingy replied, and stood next to her, hiding behind the tree.

"Yes Megatron." Said Cyclonus, now sounding somewhat melancholy. Then, other than the rhythmic thumping, everything was silent. Then suddenly it stopped.

"Are they gone?" Ariel asked.

"HIT THE DECK!!" Clingy screamed, grabbing her hand and jumping away from the tree. A second later the tree came crashing down. They hit the forest floor and started running.

"MEGATRON SIR!!! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!HUMANS!!!!TWO OF THEM!!!!" Cyclonus yelled. "COME HERE LITTLE HUMANS"

"Dude! This guy is loud." Ariel complained, as Clingy ran, still grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"This guy is gonna kill us and your worried about him being loud?!!" She yelled. "Now that you mention it, he's louder than you!"

"Hey I resent-" Ariel fell over a root bringing Clingy down too…

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Thats it for Chapter one, if you like it then Review Please. .!! **


	2. Danger

**Sorry about the delay. I was supposed to put this Chappie up yesterday…but my net turned out to be stupid. Oh well. **

**THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW SHOCKBOX! YOU'RE THE BEST! (Glomps)**

**Sorry about the punctuations Seiberwing, I'm always making that kind of mistakes. Um…Do you mind if I ask you to help me with the punctuations and stuff? Anyways thanks for pointing that out. ..**

**You guys can't start asking questions now! I haven't finished yet! Now on with the story!**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Danger**

………………………………………………………………………………………

"-that…Oww…I think I busted my ankle…." Ariel whined.

"ARG! JUST GET OFF ME!" Clingy yelled, currently being squashed.

"Nope. I like sitting in this position just fine, thank you very much…' Ariel said making herself more comfortable my sitting up.

"AWW! DID THE POOR HUMANS FALL DOWN?" Cyclonus sneered.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SCRAP! CAN YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING WITHOUT SCREAMING IT OUT? HONESTLY!" Clingy was now officially pissed off. She had a moron sitting on top of her, and a 20 foot tall robot, talking to her like she was a weakling.

"Oops. Now you did it." Ariel said, in a warning tone.

"I did what?" Cyclonus asked, forgetting about the insult thrown at him by Clingy.

"You made her mad." She said simply. "And this is just a minor stage. Wait till you see her in evil-flying-maniac mode, like there was this one time-"

"Shut up loser." Clingy had kicked her off of her and now she was standing up and dusting her clothes.

"CYCLONUS! WHERE ARE YOU IMBECILE?" Megaton's voice boomed, but from the sound of his voice he didn't see too far away.

"Don't you guys have com-links?" Clingy asked, taking her hands off her ears.

"Uhh…yah I think we do…" Cyclonus dawdled over the thought for sometime. As slow as he was, it didn't seem suspicious that a human knew about Com-links. Suddenly, another 'bot appeared.

"Megatron sir, I've found Cyclonus." The bot calmly stated in to his com-link, then he turned to Cyclonus and said, "Why the hell did you turn off your com-link moron?"

"I did? Oh yes…we do have a Com-link!" At this Clingy slapped her head.

"I am surrounded by morons…-HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Starscream had picked clingy and Ariel up and now they were being slightly crushed by the grip of his gigantic hand.

"Cyclonus. Don't start a conversation with the hostages." Starscream said, not paying any attention to the girl that was yelling her head off.

"HOSTAGES? DUDE WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE BASE BY SUNSET!" Ariel yelled at clingy, who simply glared at her.

"Base?" Starscream asked, getting suspicious.

"Yah! But of course I'm not allowed to tell you that-OW!" Ariel screamed as Clingy kicked her.

"Shut up." She said dangerously, narrowing her eyes at her. Ariel took a gulp.

"Speak human. What base? Your not part of those children in the Autobot base, are you?"

"No." Clingy said. Ariel kept her mouth shut. They both knew that they had to keep the situation in control. Starscream was far from convinced. He was about to ask another question, but stopped as Megatron came into view.

"Is that Megatron?" Ariel whispered. Clingy answered with a nod. Both of them knew who Megatron was, and they knew what kind of trouble they would get into if they slipped.

"Starscream, report." Megatron commanded. He had noticed the humans in Starscream's hands and he was pleased that his men had managed to do something useful like taking a hostage without messing it up.

"Sir. We have got ourselves two human hostages." Clearly Starscream had kept back his suspicions about the humans.

"Secure them. We need them for getting the minicons." Megatron stated.

"Yes, sir." Starscream said.

"OOOO! Megatron sir! Can we keep one of them?" Cyclonus crackled.

"I'll decide that after Prime gives up the minicons." Megatron didn't look back, but gave them the order to move out.

"We are in trouble. Aren't we?' Ariel asked. Clingy didn't answer, she was too occupied with a feeling that had meant bad luck for them and it wasn't the Decepticons she was talking about. Her eyes went wide. She had sensed it. A Vorgeion was nearby. Out of nowhere a blur hit Starscream knocking him down hard. His grip had come loose and Ariel and Clingy didn't waste any time.

"LETS GO!" they were once again running though the rainforest with a giant bot chasing them, but this time it wasn't a Decpticon.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's it for this Chappie. Review please!**


End file.
